Pop references by Arthur
While being a computer on the Amarax station, Arthur is said to have been educated according to Prof. Kenneth Farnstein's obsession with the 20th century. This enables him to make a lot of humorous contemporary pop culture references, puns, impersonations and in-jokes while commenting on the environment. Arthur also makes some metafictional comments, especially in locations unaccessible by the player. For example he might say that the door remains locked because the other room hasn't been modelled and rendered, or because the programmers didn't have enough time. Buried in Time Future apartment *All work and no play... - While commenting on Gage's environment (perhaps the mission logs) Arthur says "All work and no play makes Gage a temporal neurotic". *Wikipedia:Days of Our Lives - While examining an hourglass, Arthur says the famous motto "Like sands through the hourglass... so are the Days of Our Lives." *Golden age of American animation - While examining the clock, Arthur describes it as "the Tex Avery alarm clock". *Wikipedia:Star Wars and Wikipedia:Charles Bronson - Possibly when examining Gage's toys, Arthur says "He's tired being abused by Wookiees. Charles Bronson is C3PO in Death Droid. Amarax *Wikipedia:Scooby Doo - Attempting to scare Gage with ominous voices, and seeing that he doesn't leave, Arthur comments "That always seems to work in Scooby Doo". *Wikipedia:Blackadder (possibly?) - Thinking that Gage is the same person as Visard, he says "You just pop up in different spots like a... whatever pops up in different spots". Such humorous recursive similes are heard in the series. Château Gaillard *Wikipedia:Star Trek - Impersonates Kirk ("We must take heed(?) at the Prime Directive, Spock. No-- interference") *Wikipedia:Monty Python and the Holy Grail - mimicks the "French soldier" commenting on the siege situation ("You tiny-brained wiper of other peoples' bottoms! I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries") *Wikipedia:One Froggy Evening - He mentions that among the rubble used to build a castle, one could put annoying singing frogs in metal boxes. *Wikipedia:Rapunzel - observing the tall window on the tower ("Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair") *Wikipedia:English cuisine - mentions his hatred on English food while describing the mud to build the castle *Wikipedia:Telemarketing and Wikipedia:Ginsu - while in the smithery ("The incredible sharpening wheel! The latest in lightweight stone technology. It spins, it sparks, it sharpens your knives. It's absolutely free with your six-piece of Ginsu broadswords"). *Wikipedia:Batman (TV series) - before climbing the tower ("Holy vertically challenged, Batman! We gotta get up there! Why don't you check your utility belt?") *Wikipedia:Spiderman - mentioning that you must be bitten by a radioactive spider in order to climb the tower. *Wikipedia:Liberace - while looking at the chandelier in the King's chamber, he coments that Liberace came here when he died. While looking at the chandelabras *Wikipedia:Bugs Bunny (and Liberace again) - while looking at the candles, "Lovely chandelabras. I wish my brother George was here", a line heard in Hyde and Hare *Wikipedia:Soylent Green - In the King's chamber, looking at the chalices on the table ("You got to tell 'em! Soylent Grool(?) is made out of people!") *More obscure references: Arthur says the following lines while changing his voice, apparently impersonating or quoting a pop culture figure. **(in low voice) "The wooden roofs were covered with tin to prevent being set ablaze by (in squeaky voice) Nasty flaming *cough* (in the original voice) um... nasty flaming arrows" (at the start of the mission, commenting on the tower roof) **"Ah... the classic guarderobe. Simplicity at its finest!" (while looking at the guarderobe) **"Missed by... that much" (surviving the catapult hit) **(In apparently German accent) "Pumping the bellows stores air through the cords(?) stokings to fire. Try it you weakling." (While examining the bellows in the smithery) **"Don't touch the blighter. I think it's still ticking" (in the smithery) **(in a feminine voice and a New York accent) "I don't believe this! I don't know how many times I've told the movers: the bed spreads should be done in top" (looking at the bed in the King's chamber) Da Vinci studio *Wikipedia:Bob Vila - Mentions that Leonardo da Vinci was Bob Vila of the 15th century. *Wikipedia:Tales from the Crypt - mimicks the Crypt Keeper while looking at a war machine designed by Leonardo ("A harvester of human lives, hehehehehe") *Wikipedia:Pet Shop Boys - mentions that Leonardo's drum machine is a spiritual precusor of the Pet Shop Boys *Wikipedia:Hannibal Lecter - mimicks Lecter while looking at Leonardo's preserves ("I ate his liver with a flying machine and a nice chianti") *Wikipedia:Ginsu - when finding out that the Omniglot DM Bio-Chip can't read Latin backwards, Arthur comments on the mail orders and mentions that you didn't even got a set of Ginsu knives. *Wikipedia:Scale model - when looking at Leonardo's sketches, Arthur says they are incomprehensible like the instructions in Japanese model kits. *Other more obscure impersonations **(In a manly voice) "Strandling(?) this baby gotta really make you feel like a man" Legacy of Time *Wikipedia:Star Trek - while in El Dorado, he mimicks Kirk mentioning that they must keep the Prime Directive.